Her Fading Smile
by kawaii popcorn desu
Summary: AU Kagome has been raped by someone she knew and trusted. With her heart broken, Inuyasha tries to help. From figuring out what happened, to what to do, Inuyasha needs to bring back the old Kagome. RE-WRITTEN! NEW UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

"Oy! Kagome! Got a sec?" Kagome turned around to see an out of breath Kouga approach her. School had let out for the week, and all she had to do was homework, homework, and more homework. It was as if teachers didn't think they had a life. She wouldn't have any time to do anything but her homework. She sighed and smiled for Kouga, earning back a cocky grin from him.

"Yea, what do you need this time?" This wasn't the first time he had asked her for something. She knew he liked her, more then friends, but she didn't like him the same way. She didn't like anyone that way yet, even though her best friend Sango had been going steady with her cousin Miroku. She seemed to be the only one to think that was gross, but she still fully supported them.

"You know the project we need to do for history?" Kouga asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked at him and nodded. Kouga took a deep breath and continued, still out of breath from his sprint from the other side of the school.

"Well, I don't think I could do it alone, and the teacher said we could do it with partners if we wanted. I know that you would do awesome, sodoyouwanttobepartners?" He finished in a fast rush. Kagome giggled, she couldn't help it. She knew what he wanted, she knew since the teacher announced that partners were allowed, that Kouga would ask her. She felt happy that someone would want to be her partner, and did like, but only as a friend. She couldn't help but think it was cute how Kouga still blushed at her sometimes, or got nervous around her. Still smiling she gave Kouga her answer.

VVVV

Inuyasha scowled at what the scene that played out in front of him. Kouga had asked Kagome something—again. Probably to partner up with him for the history assignment. He saw Kagome giggle and his scowl lightened a bit. He had been friends with Kagome for a while, she was the first one to accept him for who he was, except for his late parents. He didn't even realize that he liked Kagome as more then a friend until Hojo had asked her out. The feeling he felt, it was something he had never felt, and when turned him down, gently of course, his heart swelled with joy. His scowl deepened more though when Kouga laughed and grabbed her hand as they started walking to their homes. Things had been great before Kouga moved to their neighborhood on the other side of Kagome's house. They all lived in a private drive together if that wasn't enough. The good thing was that Kagome's cousin Miroku also lived with Kagome, or more like Kagome lives with Miroku. How a girl could actually live with a pervert like that, he would never know. Inuyasha and Miroku were best friends, still are really, except Miroku had been spending most of his time with Sango now that they were going out. Inuyasha felt like the only one who thought it was gross, but he didn't really have anything against it. Sango was OK too, although he liked Kagome much, much more. That was another thing he lost to Kouga; Kagome. Kouga and Inuyasha both hated each other with the whole wolf/dog conflict going on. Kouga had taken so much from Inuyasha, like his pride and dignity. Now he took Kagome too, although he and Kagome weren't really together. He knew that she didn't like Kouga the way that he liked her, she told him so, but she still seemed to enjoy his company, which for some reason pissed him off even more. Standing up to walk home alone for the third time that week, he was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder. Turning around quickly he saw Miroku standing behind him with a thoughtful expression on his face, his eyes set on what he himself was watching moments ago (kagome and Kouga in case you forgot.)

"You going home?" Miroku asked, his eyes still not leaving the scene in front of him. Inuyasha turned to watch too, but quickly faced back to Miroku.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I join you? Maybe go to your house with you and pig out on junk food or something and play video games. Something that men would do." Miroku said, turning to face Inuyasha. "Sango said that she thought I was too engaged in female bodies, she thinks if I engage in things that most guys my age do, other then what I already do, I could be a better person." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Miroku's uncle was a monk, so Miroku was being trained as a monk as well, even though he was as unholy as someone like him could be. Miroku always spoke like an adult, which bugged the hell out of him, but other girls thought it was romantic, which was probably why he did it. Rolling his eyes again he nodded.

"Sure, whatever. I have an Xbox we can play if you really want to." He didn't really care what he did, just as long as he could forget about what he saw moments ago. Walking on with his backpack slung over one shoulder; he headed home. Miroku ran to catch up.

"One more thing" Miroku called out to him. Inuyasha nodded up ahead to show he was listening.

"Wanna be partners for the history project?"

VVVV

**OK! I KNOW I SAID THIS WOULD BE A SONGFIC! But I changed it. I decided to make this an entire story. I know in the songfic part I made Kouga seem OOC, but don't worry! Im trying to make them similar to how I think they am, what do you think so far? Im gonna explain EVERYTHING! But it will take some time. This is a story now, and I like it so far. This chapter is 2 pages, and its sort of a prologue. I have decided that this will be AT LEAST 10 CHAPTERS, and I will write a sequel too. I know exactly how I want this to be, so unless life gets tough, updates for this week won't have huge gaps. So yea, that's it for now! Gotta study for my high school exam! Adios!**

**By the way, for the house part, Kouga, inuyasha, and kagome live in a private drive with just three houses. Kagome and Miroku in the middle, inuyasha on the left, and Kouga on the right. Hojo used to live where Kouga does, but then he moved out and Kouga moved in. Hojo will return though!**


	2. Chapter 2

Note that there is a rape scene later in the chapter

**Note that there is a rape scene later in the chapter**

"Ok Kouga, what should our topic be? We can do either life at war for the men, or life at home with the women and children. Mr. Naku said that it has to be at least 5 pages. I don't really mind what we do." Kagome questioned Kouga on their way to her house. Actually it's Miroku's house. After her parents and brother were killed in a car accident, she had to move from Kyoto to Tokyo to live with her uncle Mushin and cousin Miroku. She didn't really mind. Miroku was a pervert, but he never tried anything on her, thank goodness. She didn't really see Miroku that much anymore though, he was always with Sango, her best friend in the whole world. Since they were always gone, she was usually alone or with Inuyasha or Kouga. She really preferred Inuyasha, but Kouga kept coming up to her, and she couldn't decline his offers. She hadn't seen Inuyasha lately anyway. He would usually hang out with Miroku, but ever since he started dating Sango, she wasn't sure what he was doing. She considered going over to his house or something, but she never had time anymore. She sighed to herself and continued thinking.

"Kagome, are you Ok?" Kouga asked her, waving his hand in front of her face. "I don't think you heard a word I said, what were you thinking about?"

Kagome quikly blinked and looked up to Kouga. "Hmm? Oh, uh, nothing really. Guess I just wasn't paying attention." She replied.

"I see." Kouga laughed. "I was just saying that I think we should do the life for the women and kids, I mean it must have been really tough on them without the men."

Kagome just nodded and they continued to walk in silence for awhile. As usual, it was Kouga who broke the ice, but he wasn't talking to Kagome this time.

VVVV

"Yo Muttface!" Inuyasha heard. He was walking over to his house with Miroku talking about some random thing when he heard the voice of the one person he really didn't want to deal with.

"What the hell do you want wolf-shit?" Inuyasha replied, irritated. He turned around and saw Kouga, with Kagome lagging behind him.

"Kouga just leave him alone. We need to work on the project, it's due Monday." Kagome told him. She really didn't want another fight on her hands. She just wanted to go home, do the project and take a nice hot bath.

"Of course Kagome! Let us go!" Kouga replied, grabbing Kagome's hand and glaring at Inuyasha, as if to say _Ha ha, I win again!_

Inuyasha scowled and quickly turned around and started walking faster.

"Inuyasha, you know she doesn't like Kouga like that." Miroku stated, once again running to catch up.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get the damn project over with."

VVVV

"Augh it's raining!" Kagome shrieked as water droplets began to fall onto her. She really hated how her uniform blouse was white, any longer in the rain, and her shirt would be completely see-through."

"Come on there's my house!" Kouga shouted. He tightened his hold a bit on Kagome's arm, missing her wince, and started running to the door. Once safely inside, he let go of her arm, not noticing that she cradled it almost instantly. "Do you want anything to eat or something?"

"No, it's ok." Kagome replied, walking over to the room where Kouga's cousin Ayame used to live, before she moved out. "Is it fine if I change into some of Ayame's clothes? I really don't want to stay in these wet clothes" Kagome asked.

Kouga started at her a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, you know where it is." He stated, then went to grab some papers and other materials. Kagome wondered what he was staring at, until she passed a mirror and noticed that as she thought, her blouse was completey see-through, her light pink bra clearly showing. She gasped, and quickly ran to put on some clothes. She quickly out on jeans and a red halter top. She was about to go, but then quickly put on a black sweatshirt. As she returned, she saw Kouga sitting at a desk, sitting thoughtfully and tapping his chin with the pencil. She giggled a bit, finding the scene adorable. She tiptoed up behind him in an attempt to surprise him. An attempt that failed miserably.

"Trying to sneak up on me, huh?" Kouga asked her, smiling a bit. "Well I can't allow that!"

Kagome shrieked and tried to run, laughing all the way, "No Kouga!" She laughed, Kouga obviously caught her, after all he was waaaay faster than her. He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to catch her, but it only resulted in her tripping and falling with him on top of her. Their position was awkward, but neither seemed to notice. The laughter stopped, and they just stared at each other, the happy mood gone.

"Kagome..." Kouga mumbled. She was so beautiful! He had to have her, had to. So sweet, so innocent, Kami, she was perfect! He leaned in. "Can I… Can I kiss you?

Time stopped for Kagome and she mentally screamed. "What? Kouga! N—" Kouga was already ahead of her, not listening to her at all.

His lips were on her and she gasped, the reality of the situation was still a shock to Kagome and she just lay there. Kouga took the opportunity and the next thing she knew Kouga had shoved his tongue in her mouth, fumbling around in her mouth. It seemed like forever, but after three seconds, Kagome finally took hold of what was happening and tried to push him off of her. A second later Kouga got up and seemed to realize what he just did, but he felt no remorse. He started to take off his shirt, and Kagome instantly realized what was happening. Quick to fight back, she was not about to let what Kouga wanted happen.

"No, Kouga, STOP! She screamed. This wasn't funny and now she just wanted to go home. She could hear the rain pelting down hard, and she started fight back as Kouga started to take of her sweatshirt. That is, until she felt a bulge against her stomach. A very large bulge that belonged to Kouga. She froze and Kouga chuckled.

"I don't think you understand. I need you Kagome, now. I want you, and I have to have you. Please. Please say yes."

"No, Kouga, please don't do this!" She screamed, but to no avail. The power suddenly went out, and it was pitch black. She screamed again, and started to run. She was terrified, and fumbled against objects, but that didn't matter, she had to escape from Kouga. She had to!

"Don't bother running Kagome." She heard Kouga say, it sounded close. Too close. The kind of close that was right in front of you, but you don't realize it until you already crash into the person you're trying to escape from. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and slapped her across her cheek on the other.

"Listen up and listen good. I have been chasing after you for years. You! I chased you when I could have any girl I wanted! Now it's been too damn long. I have waited and now it's time I get what I want. Don't make this hard. We both know I'm going to get what I want; now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You choose." Kagome whimpered and tried to shrink back, only to hit the wall. "Good." Kouga smirked, and leaned in.

He captured her lips again and fumbled with her shirt, Kagome tried to stop him, she really did, but he pinched her arm with his nail. She felt blood drip and froze. Kouga threw her shirt and proceed to her bra. He fumbled around for the hook, and quickly found it. Kagome whimpered as it fell to the floor. Kouga stopped and stepped back,

He grinned and roughly grabbed her breasts. The feeling of having her breasts handled so roughly, especially like this, was enough to make her want to cry out in pain or vomit.

By now, tears were rolling down Kagome's face as she continued to struggle in vain. She didn't want her first time to be like this. She hated this feeling. No man would want damaged goods like her. She wanted to save herself, but she knew she couldn't. Not against someone as strong as Kouga.

"You're so beautiful" Kouga moaned, as he started to unbutton her jeans. Kagome was still crying and was startled how Kouga seemed to care less. It was as if he had no moral problems with raping her, she couldn't believe that this was the same Kouga as before. He seemed different. The Kouga she knew would never do this. Never!

Her jeans were now gone, and her panties were being ripped off. Kouga was careless and scratched her thigh, blood streaming down her legs. She screamed in pain and cried harder, trying to hide her now fully naked body from the monster in front of her. Kouga leaned in and whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Don't move a muscle." And he let go of her.

Kagome couldn't really see well, tears blurred her vision and it was still dark from the power outage. She could faintly see Kouga taking his pants off, and debated in her mind whether or not she could escape. Just as she was about to make a run for it, she felt Kouga grab her again, and felt a bulge against her stomach, and realized he wasn't wearing his clothes now either. The realization hit her like a rock, as if she realized he was really going to go through with it. She struggled harder, hoping for some kind of miracle to escape.

Until it happened. He plunged into her, right up to the hilt. Her eyes widened and she screamed. Loud. The tears came down faster now, and she violently shook. Kouga pulled out of her and thrust back in. He continued to plunge into her as hard as fast as he could. The pain was immense and she felt like she was being ripped open with a knife, and the pain wouldn't stop. She kept trying to fight back, but it was no use. She wanted to just pass out, or die. Anything to make it all go away.

Just as she felt like she was going to pass out, she felt something warm rush up inside of her. She gasped with realization that Kouga just released inside of her. She couldn't scream anymore, her voice hoarse, so she just cried silent tears as she prayed she wouldn't get pregnant. It seemed to last hours, and maybe it did, but eventually Kouga pulled out of her one last time with a laugh, and moved away.

"You know, we should do this again sometime." And with that, he walked away.

Kagome didn't know where he was going, and frankly, she could care less. She just wanted to die. She didn't know where her clothes were, she didn't know what time it was, she was in Kouga's house, somewhere inside. She curled into a ball and rocked herself, trying to erase the pain. She didn't how much time passed, but eventually the lights came back on and she saw she was back in the living room, the desk with the history work there, sitting innocently as if nothing happened. The only evidence that anything happened was a lamp she knocked over, blood on her arm and legs, a bruise on her cheek, and her lack of clothes that she still couldn't find. She sniffed and looked for her bra and panties, quickly finding them. Her jeans were ripped and couldn't stay on her, the shirt gone somewhere, and her sweatshirt was nowhere to be seen. All that was left were Kouga's clothes. She didn't want to walk home clad in her underwear, and she didn't want to wear Kouga's clothes, but since there was nothing else she could do, she quietly slipped into them and ran out the door, ignoring the pain searing between her legs.

It was still raining, but you couldn't tell if there were tears or raindrops on her face. The clothing hiding her cuts, all you could see were red eyes and a forming bruise. She saw the lights on in her home, and saw three silhouettes. She knew one was Miroku's, one was her Uncle's, and the other was Inuyasha, she could see the dog ears. She didn't want to deal with them, or anyone, so she turned around and started to walk. She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to go.

VVVV

Inuyasha laughed at something Mushin said. He didn't know what he was laughing at, but Miroku was laughing so he decided to as well. After several hours of playing video games at Inuyasha house, Miroku invited Inuyasha over to his house for dinner. Kagome wasn't there yet, but Miroku said she was probably still working on the project. That was 2 hours ago, and she still wasn't back. It was already 9:00 PM, and he was beginning to worry, and although they weren't showing it, he was pretty sure that Miroku and Mushin were too.

"Hey, isn't that Kagome over there?" Mushin asked. He was facing the window and telling jokes while they all waited for Kagome to return, and he saw a figure walking towards their house, then quickly turn around. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn it was Kagome.

"What, where?!" Miroku exclaimed. He quickly shot up and turned around, looking for Kagome, Inuyasha right beside him. He figured that Kagome would probably change into some of Ayame's clothes, but was surprised that she was wearing Kouga's. He quickly grabbed his jacket and shoes and ran out the door. Inuyasha started to follow, but Mushin told him to get a towel for Kagome. He stared out the window, and reluctantly agreed.

VVVV

"Kagome! Wait!" Miroku shouted across the street. He saw Kagome flinch and slowly turn around. A million questions ran through his mind, but he tried to ignore them as he ran to catch up. Luckily for him, Kagome stopped. He caught up with her and started to ask her where the hell she's been, but stopped when he saw her face. It was still raining, so he couldn't tell if she was crying, but he saw that her eyes were red, and the beginning signs of a bruise were on her cheek. His eyes widened and he grabbed her arms, not missing the wince she gave off.

"Kagome…what…what happened to you?" He asked. She only cried, and this time, he could tell they were tears, and not raindrops. He wrapped her into a hug, and decided not to question her, ideas forming in his mind, and hoped he was wrong. Together they walked back into the house.

VVVV

Kagome really didn't want to deal with Mushin, Miroku, and definatly not Inuyasha. She didn't want to deal with anyone, but she couldn't just turn around and run away now, it would seem suspicious, and she didn't want anyone to think that anything happened. She knew they would question her. She started to think of some kind of lie she could tell everyone that would explain the bruise and cuts, although she didn't think anyone could see the cuts now.

As she walked in the house, she tried to keep her head down. Her eyes were still red and she didn't want anyone to notice. She felt someone drape a towel around her, and looked up to see Inuyasha. He smiled down at her, and normally she would smile back, but now she just looked back down. She whispered a thank you and then walked up to her room, closing the door behind her, she was so tired right now, she just wanted to sleep. She lay down on her bed, and cried herself to sleep, clutching the towel tightly around her.

VVVV

"What the hell happened?"

"Is she ok?"

Miroku mentally sighed. As soon as they heard the door close, Mushin and Inuyasha both turned to him and demanded to know what happened, well, Inuyasha was more demanding than Mushin.

"I'm not sure, but, but I think she was—"

"Was what?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I was getting to that, now shut up!" Miroku exclaimed, quickly losing his patience. He loved Kagome like a sister, and he prayed to any God that was listening that he was wrong.

"I think she might have been raped."

"WHAT?"

That time it was Mushin, Inuyasha was just standing there in shock. It didn't really surprise Miroku that Mushin exploded like he did, After all, Kagome was like his daughter. They were a family. No one wants to hear that their child, or sister, was raped. No one. He still couldn't believe it, but Kagome, she was showing all the signs…

"Be quiet, she's probably sleeping!" Miroku snapped. He was frustrated by this whole thing.

"Who the hell did it?" Inuyasha growled. Although he would never admit it, he liked Kagome, more than a friend. To hear that she was raped, well, it tore him apart. Kagome didn't deserve that. No one did.

"I don't know Inuyasha! I don't even know if she was raped or not! I mean, I really hope she wasn't, but she's showing all the signs, she flinched when I call out to her, she has a bruise on her cheek, hell, she's been _crying_, and we both know that Kagome Higurashi rarely cries." Miroku shouted, his voice gradually rising.

Mushin and Inuyasha just stood there, staring at him. Miroku never shouted at anyone, no matter what. Miroku couldn't take it anymore, and he collapsed. He wasn't crying, but he was definatly upset. Mushin walked over to him and sat down with him. Inuyasha felt out of place. He wanted to go comfort Kagome, but he didn't know what to say.

"It was Kouga wasn't it? That bastard! If he thinks he can get away with it, he's got another thing coming!" Inuyasha growled. He walked over to the door, throwing on his jacket and slipping his shoes on. "You coming Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha stop. We can't just show up on Kouga's doorstep demanding to know if he raped her."

"And why the hell not?! Kagome goes to his house after school, doesn't come back home until 9:00, and seems like she's just been raped, it sure sounds like the bastard raped her to me!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku quickly stood up.

"And what if it was someone else who raped her? And Kouga just lent her some clothes? Maybe they were attacked on their way home after seeing us? We don't know for sure and we can't go blaming him until we do!" Miroku shot back.

"**Then why was she wearing the same clothes he was wearing today!"** Inuyasha roared. Miroku froze in realization. He hadn't noticed that, and it was suspicious…

"That…that bastard…" Miroku whispered.

"Exactly, now are you coming or not?"

"You still can't go. Right now Kagome needs you here. Miroku I will not let you go, and Inuyasha I strongly advise that you don't. I know it seems like Kouga raped our Kagome, but there could be something we're missing. You will both stay here and wait until Kagome wakes up. Then we will choose what to do." Mushin spoke up. Reluctantly they agreed and sat back down. "Miroku, Why don't you call Sango? She can probably help Kagome more than we can at the moment, especially if she really was… was raped." Mushin choked out. Miroku nodded and went to call Sango.

Mushin turned to Inuyasha. "You can either stay here and wait till Kagome awakens, or you can return to your home. Sesshomaru might be worried."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Sesshomaru could careless about me."

"Then you'll be staying here?"

Inuyasha said nothing. He just continued to look out the window. He turned around to say something, but Mushin was already gone. He turned around again, and saw a car approaching the window. Sango got out and ran to the door, leaving the car engine on, but not noticing. Miroku seemed to hear the engine, as he ran to the door and opened it before Sango could ring the doorbell and take a chance waking up Kagome.

"Where… where is she?" Sango panted. Miroku just nodded in the direction of the stairs. "She might be asleep." He told her as she went upstairs.

"Do you think she can help her?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as they watched her retreat up the stairs.

"Of course I do." Miroku replied.

VVVV

"Kagome? It's me, Sango. Can I come in?" Sango knocked on Kagome's door. Getting no response she opened the door and entered, quietly closing the door behind her, and turning on the light. What she saw surprised her. Kagome wasn't sleeping like everyone thought; rather she was sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall, reading a book, the lamp nearby turned on.

"Oh hi Sango. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, um, well I came to see if you were ok…" Sango replied. Kagome looked perfectly fine to her. Although she could kind of see a bruise on her cheek. "How did you get that?" She asked, gesturing towards the bruise.

Kagome raised her hand and fingered the bruise. "Oh this? I tripped on the way to Kouga's house and landed in a puddle. He let me borrow some clothes since mine were wet. No big deal." Kagome replied. She really didn't want anyone to know what happened, so she just said the first thing that came to her mind. She hoped that Sango believed her…

"Oh… um, ok then. Well, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." Sango retreated down the stairs and glared at Miroku.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sango seethed. "Rape is not something you joke about!"

"What? What do you mean? What happened?" Miroku asked, utterly confused. What was Sango talking about?

Sango took a deep breath. "You said that Kagome was raped and wanted me to come and talk to her."

"Right" Miroku intervened. "So what's the problem then? Was she asleep or something?"

"No. Quite the opposite. She was sitting and reading a book. She was totally fine!"

Now Miroku was definatly confused. "Wasn't there a bruise? Weren't her eyes read?"

"She said that on her way to Kouga's house, she tripped and fell in a mud puddle, it was raining you know! She said she hit her cheek, which gave her a bruise, and she got some mud in her eyes. Since her clothes were dirty, she borrowed some of Kouga's clothes."

"Keh, you actually believed that lie?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Well… why would she lie to me? We're best friends, practically sisters!"

"Maybe, but you haven't seen her lately have you? You've been too busy making out with Miroku here! How would you know!" Inuyasha blew up. "She smelled a lot like Kouga!"

"How dare you! I love Kagome like a sister! I… I don't neglect her or anything! And maybe she smells like Kouga cause, well, I don't know, she's wearing his clothes, and has been at his house for hours!" Sango yelled.

"Everybody just shut up!" Miroku shouted. "It's late and we're all pissed off. Sango, you can sleep in the guest room or go home if you want, Miroku if you want to stay you can, you can take the couch. I'm going to sleep, and I better not hear another word till tomorrow!" Sango and Miroku turned and stared, surprised that once again, Miroku was yelling, a sure sign that he was extremely frustrated. They nodded and Sango decided to take the guest room. Inuyasha wanted to stay , but he had to pay a visit to someone first. He had a feeling that Miroku knew what he was going to do, but he didn't stop him.

"Why do I have the couch?" He asked on his way out." Miroku just smiled and went up to his room. It's been one hell of a day…

VVVV

**OKKKKK**

**Wow**

**Its been a looong time, and im extremely sorry bout the long update. Im not gonna bother explaining, but hey, you got a 9 page chapter that's pretty long! And guess who Inuyasha is gonna visit…. Here are some questions you might have:**

**Why is Kouga so OOC?**

**Well, he is a demon in the story, so he pretty much turned into an out-of-control demon after he kissed Kagome.**

**When did Sango turn her car off?**

**Right before she went to bed.**

**Where did Mushin disappear to?**

**He went to bed**

**What happened with Kagome when Sango showed up?**

**Kagome woke up after Inuyasha made his first outburst (in bold) then she basically stayed in bed pondering what happened and cried a bit. Then Sango knocked the door, so she turned the lamp on and grabbed a book and opened it to a random page as if she was reading. Then she told Sango the lie.**

**So yeah, I think that's it now, until next time, and sorry if that's a long time too!**

**And some people might think it's going to fast, and it might be, but I like it, kind of…. Please let me know what you think! If you don't im gonna have to assume you hate it and I'll stop writing! You can either email me (check profile for address) or you can do the simplest thing ever.**

**REVIEWING!!**

**I have anomonyous reviews aloud, so you don't even need an account! I really would like to hear what you think, and some feedback would be nice! Please no flames though!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome blinked and looked around, her alarm blaring and the clock flashing the digital numbers _5:30_. She was usually a morning person, able to hop out of bed and still have a smile on her face, but today she just wasn't into it. She blinked a bit, before the events from the previous day came back to her in a painful gasp. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She was raped. _She was raped_. And she was supposed to go to school and meet the very same person who just raped her. She collapsed to her knees, but was determined not to cry. She wouldn't be the weak person she was. She took a deep breath and headed to the bathroom to freshen up and try to look normal. Blinking to adjust her eyes to the bathroom light, she turned on the shower and stripped down. Throwing Kouga's clothes down, she couldn't wait to get rid of them, they were just another reminder of what happened. She stepped into the shower, not caring as the ice cold water rained down on her. She felt so… so _dirty_. She hated it. She grabbed the bar of soap and started to scrub. But it wouldn't go away. She glared at her skin, feeling Kouga all over her. She felt tears rolling down her face as she continued to scrub, the dirty feeling still on her. Sometime later she turned the water to hot. Very hot. She always knew hot water was the best for cleaning. She didn't even wince as her skin turned red, from the scrubbing and the heat, and she didn't hear the pounding on the door, and she didn't hear the shouting on the other side. No, she didn't hear or feel anything. Just Kouga on her. And she hated it.

VVVV

Inuyasha slowly woke up, wondering where he was, before remembering what had happened. He shot up, growling, and was entirely mad at himself for chickening out last night. He didn't know why, but he couldn't do it. Maybe because in his heart he desperately hoped that Kouga hadn't done anything to Kagome; that Kagome really had just fallen. He sighed and looked around, before his ears twitched. He frowned and looked up, before realizing the strange sound was the shower. He yawned and wondered who on earth would take a shower this early. His eyes widened as he quickly remembered that it was Friday, and although he definitely wasn't up for it, he had school in… He looked around for a clock. 6:20. He had to leave for school in less then twenty minutes. He shot out of his makeshift bed and quickly ran to the kitchen to grab himself a quick breakfast. Miroku and Sango were already there sipping coffee and talking, while Mushin was still in bed.

'Lucky him' Inuyasha thought. He grabbed a slice of bread and broke it in half, the other half he shoved in his mouth. He sat down next to Miroku before realizing that Kagome wasn't down yet, meaning she was the one in the shower.

"So Kagome overslept?" Inuyasha asked. It made sense to him, seeing as she was still in the shower.

Miroku suddenly turned serious, Sango's gaze hardened. "No, she's been up since 5:30. She's been in the shower ever since. Inuyasha sputtered, his bread almost falling out of hi mouth.

"Are you sure?"

They nodded. They looked up, hearing the water falling down. Miroku sighed, and Sango reached out to touch his arm. He looked up at her, and smiled a soft smile.

"Can you save the lovey-dovey act for later? If Kagome doesn't get out soon we're gonna be late!" Miroku glared at Inuyasha

"You bastard. Don't you know what she just went through?"

"You don't even know if that's what happened." Inuyasha replied calmly. Deep down he knew that Miroku was probably right, but he didn't want that to be true. Rape was such an ugly word, Kagome was too pure for something like this to happen to her.

"You guys just forget it. No matter why she's in the shower, she's been there for way to long. It's already 6:30, and I'm pretty sure it's not healthy to be in the shower for an hour." Sango spoke up. She wasn't really sure what happened anymore, but whatever happened she would be there for her best friend.

Inuyasha mumbled something to himself before getting up. Miroku sighed and followed him to fetch Kagome, Sango following him.

They were all calm walking up the stairs, and they were all calm when the got to the hall. Inuyasha, being the first one to see it, was the one that freaked out when he saw the area near the bathroom Kagome was in. There was a thick layer of steam, not enough to set of a fire alarm, but still hot steam. He ran to the door and started pounding on it demanding that Kagome got out. No reply. By then Miroku and Sango had caught up, gasping at the steam before joining him at the door. Their attempts were with no avail, as the only sound they were met with were the sounds of the water raining down from the shower. Inuyasha growled to himself, and gave a warning to Sango and Miroku, prepared to break the door down. Sango gasped at him and quickly tried to stop him, but it was too late. Inuyasha had already ran into it, the door making a sickening crack as it broke in two, the steam that was trapped inside quickly flowed out of the room. Inuyasha gaped at what he saw.

The curtain was pulled closed, but he could still see the silhouette of Kagome crouched down at the bottom of the shower, her arms moving ferociously, as if scrubbing with way too much intensity. He just stood there, when he felt Sango push him out of the way as she ran to Kagome. She bent over to turn the water off, when it hit her. The water was hot. Way too hot to be soaking under for any amount of time, much less an hour. She winced and quickly shut of the water, wiping her hand of on the nearby towel. She turned to face Kagome. She was a mess. Her skin was raw and red, and Sango saw now that Kagome had been scrubbing her body ferociously. Her eyes were puffy, and the water that was still draining was a slight pinkish. She gasped and quickly bent down to comfort Kagome. She didn't really know what she could do, but she didn't care. She just wanted to help her friend. She noticed that the boys were gone and she was thankful for that. She helped Kagome out of the shower, wincing when she came in contact with the burning skin. Sango wrapped Kagome in a towel and lead her to her room. She sat her down on her bed and started to look for Kagome's uniform. After a few minutes, she heard Kagome whisper to her.

"My… my uniform is at Kouga's…" Sango turned and stared at Kagome for a few moments. She nodded in understanding and smiled.

"Then we'll just have to get you a new one! Why don't you wear this instead?" Pulling out an outfit that was somewhat similar to the school's uniform. She hesitated when she took out the skirt, seeing Kagome's stare linger on it before closing her eyes and sighing. "You know, you don't have to go to school if you don't want to." Sango whispered to her. Kagome was starting to scare her a bit now. "I'll stay here with you if you want."

Kagome turned to stare at Sango before shaking her head. "No… no it's alright. You go to school. I'll go to. Umm… why don't you go start the car or something… I'll be right down." Kagome spoke slowly. She smiled a bit, hoping it would convince Sango. It worked, barely. Sango stared at Kagome before nodding and heading to her car.

"I'll take your bag for yo—" Sango started.

"It's at Kouga's too…"

Sango frowned and nodded, before turning around and heading to the car, carefully shutting the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Kagome walked out. She took a deep breathe and started to head to the car. She was definitely nervous about going to school that day, but she had to do it. She had it. She put on another fake smile, before getting in the car next to Sango. Sango looked at her and smiled to, before backing up and heading to school. If they hurried, they should still be able to make it.

VVVV

Kagome stared out the window at the large building that was her school. They had just arrived, and Kagome was beginning to have doubt about showing up. She wasn't in her uniform, and she didn't have any of her stuff. She looked like crap, her skin still raw and with a reddish tint. She took a deep breath, opened the door, and stepped outside. Sango still sat in the car, sending a last text message to Miroku. Snapping her phone shut, she looked up and smiled at Kagome.

"The guys are already in their class. Miroku said we can all meet up at lunch. If we run we can still make it on time!" Sango giggled. "Come on!"

Kagome stared for a moment. Running to the other side of the school to get to class was not appealing to her at the moment. Of course, she had to. She brought this upon herself. Trying catch up with Sango, who was a few feet ahead of her, she started to go in a slow jog, trying her best not to wince and ignore the pain coursing through her body. She tried to smile at Sango, tried to look like she was having fun, she tried to look like it didn't hurt.

Eventually they made it to class, and miraculously they were on time. Kagome tried to keep her breathing normal, tried to not breathe hard, and was grateful that nobody paid attention to her. She closed her eyes, before quickly shooting them open when the teacher barked her name.

"Higurashi-san, why are you not in uniform?" Her sensei asked. Kagome felt herself blush as every student minus Sango turned to stare at her.

"Umm, My uniform was misplaced…I…I'm buying a new one." She whispered. She felt the harsh glare from her teacher and inwardly flinched, before the teacher signed and nodded. "Do you at least have your work?" He questioned. Kagome felt herself blush harder and heard Sango groan. "N-No…" She whispered.

Her teacher stared at her for a moment longer before sighing and marking something on his clipboard. "I'm sorry Higurashi-san, but if you are unprepared for class then you must stand outside." Kagome blushed harder. How could she have been so stupid? Of course her teachers would fail her. She didn't have any of her things and she wasn't even in her uniform. She quickly nodded and rushed to get out of the room. Once the door was shut behind her she leaned against the wall and sank down, pulling her knees to her chest. She didn't cry, she's had enough of that, but she just sat there, thinking, pondering, how her life would be from then on.

**(A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but this chapter isn't really going to be in-depth. I'm skipping to the last class period. The rest of Kagome's classes went the same, and at lunch Kagome stayed in one of her teachers rooms, ignoring her friends Sorry again for interrupting, on with the story!)**

VVVV

It was finally the last class of the day, and Kagome couldn't be more relieved. Her day was horrible, for all her classes she had to stand outside. Now it was time for her last class of the day. English. That was the only class that she with just Inuyasha. He was so nice to her… He probably just took pity on her though, but it was _so_ nice. Kagome smiled a bit when the thought came back to her. She, as usual, didn't have her work for the class, and by now everyone already knew so. She was sitting quietly at her desk while everyone around her chattered while waiting for the teacher to arrive, when she felt a shadow overcast her. Startled, she looked up to see Inuyasha smiling down at her, a piece of paper in his hand.

"Here. I know you don't have the homework, but you can use mine. You can copy down the answers before the teacher arrives." He told her, giving her the paper he was holding. Kagome just stared at him before smiling. It was faint but definitely there. Inuyasha smiled back, and for those few seconds, she felt as though everything was right with the world.

So for the first time that day, Kagome didn't have to leave the room, and Inuyasha passed her notes the whole period. She felt happiness, and was happy; she was smiling, actually smiling.

And then her world came crashing down.

Kagome didn't think she could handle driving back home with Sango, mostly because Sango was going back to her house. She didn't really feel comfortable yet sitting in a car with Inuyasha, and Miroku was going with Sango. So she did what any other girl would do in that situation. She took the bus. And it was fine. She sat in the very front seat, not noticing any other people on the bus, and not paying attention. She sighed and closed her eyes, not sleeping or resting, but to think. And she did think. She thought about what happened, she thought about what she would. She didn't get very far, because she was mostly stuck on the what had happened part. It. She hated it. It was terrible.

It was rape.

She wasn't sure how long she was on the bus, but when she looked out the window she saw that they were nearing her stop, which was at the entrance of the private drive she lived on, so she luckily didn't have to walk far. The bus came to a stop and she got off, watching as it drove away, not noticing the other person that got off. She turned around and started heading to her house, the wind whipping her hair across her face, but she didn't care. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder. A strong, familiar hand. A hand that belonged to the one person she never, ever wanted to see again. A hand that belonged to Kouga. She quickly turned around and took a step back, her eyes widened with fear, her body trembling with fear as it shook her body. She didn't do anything, couldn't do anything, as she watched in fear as Kouga raised his arm to her face, and stroked her cheek, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. If it was any other person, or if it had happened before yesterday, she probably wouldn't have minded, but this, this was just too much. She screamed and raised her arm to slap him, only to have it caught by Kouga's hand, which was much quicker than she could ever hope to be. Her body shook with fear as she stared up to see what Kouga would do to her.

But Kouga just smiled. He dropped her hand and walked away, raising has hand as a wave goodbye on his way to his house. Kagome stood in shock, her mind registering what had just happened, before she spun around, but he was already gone.

And soon, she was too.

**Okies… first off I want to thank the people that did review, your support is greatly appreciated! I can't say this enough, and I don't want to seem desperate or anything, but revies. Really. Help. They do! They inspire me to write, and the more I get the more I write, whether it means the faster I write or the more I put into each chapter. This one was 5 full pages long, nearly 3000 words long. I know there are probably a lot of questions, just ask me in a review and ill let you know in the next chapter. If you have a username or leave me an email address, then I will contact you with the answer. Although I don't mind whether reviews are signed or not, it really helps me if you do have a user so that I can contact you with an answer, or just to say thanks for a very nice comment.**

**Here are a few questions that some of you might have:**

**Where was Mushin during the morning?**

** Mushin is old. He was sleeping. He can sleep through ANYTHING (no offense to the elderly)**

**Why did Kagome go to school?**

** Even though she knew she was totally unprepared and all, she didn't want to stay at the house. She wanted to face her fears and be strong, even though she clearly wasn't ready.**

**Wait, hold up. Weren't Inuyasha and Miroku really pissed and all last chapter? What's with the bipolar-ness?**

** I know, I know, major change in their behaviors, let's just say that Miroku and Sang talked about it and Inuyasha tried not to think about it, I'm not sure but let's just go with it (:**

**This was a question from last chapter**

**How did Miroku have the gut-feeling that Kagome was raped? What made him so sure?**

** Even though Miroku doesn't act like it, he is a monk in training and heir to the shrine, so he is used to raped women and other victims coming to the shrine, it's something that he has seen before. **

**I'm sorry if I didn't answer your question, or if these answers aren't good enough for you. Please let me know if there are any problems, you can just send me a message or leav a review. I really don't want to resort to this, but if I need to, I wont post a chapter until I get a certain amount of reviews, like maybe at least 10 for each chapter or something. I don't want to resort to this, but if people don't review hen I assume that nobody is reading, and if nobody is reading then I don't want to spend a lot of time writing for nobody. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**

**(I'm actually not that happy with it…)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure she isn't just in the bathroom or something?" Sango asked Inuyasha worriedly. They have been waiting for at least fifteen minutes in the parking lot, the buses long gone and the other vehicles departing. Miroku was there as well, the only one missing was Kagome, the reason they were still in the parking lot.

"Yes I'm sure, for the last time already I swear I saw her leave the school! She headed straight to the main door, I saw her!" Inuyasha all but shouted. He was beginning to get worried as well. He even offered to walk out with her, but she just smiled her smile (which he knew was fake) and declined, walking out alone.

And now they couldn't find her.

It was quiet for a few more minutes until Miroku's phone rang. Quickly grabbing it he checked the caller ID. It was unfamiliar. Still in a bad mood from Kagome's vanishing act, he answered somewhat harshly. Sango and Inuyasha watched him, nothing better for them to do, and saw Miroku's expression change from tetchy to shock, and from then to glee. They couldn't hear what was being said, but Miroku's words were enough for them to guess

"Hello?"_—pause—_ "Kagome! Where are you? We're still at school, where'd you go? We've been waiting and waiting…"_—pause— _"What? Ok, ok, hold on a sec." Miroku turned to the others staring anxiously back. "She's ok, she took the bus home and just forgot to call." Although they were still confused and had many unanswered questions, they all seemed satisfied with this answer and decided to ask her later.

Miroku turned back to the phone, the smile still on his face, happy to be talking to his cousin after worrying frantically about her. "Yeah I'm here. Listen, we're pulling out of the school now, we should be there in like five minutes or something, wait what?" Miroku asked confused by the sudden 'NO!' Kagome had exclaimed. There was another pause. Then the smile went off Miroku's face as he turned serious and spoke once again. " You got on the wrong bus? Where are you calling from?"_—pause—_ " …Ok… so your calling from a pay phone? Do you know where you are?" Miroku asked, although he already had an idea what she would say.

VVVV

Kagome sighed as she hung up the phone. After seeing Kouga like that, she just snapped. She ran, ran as far and as fast as she could. The pain was searing through her body, but she ignored it as she ran. All she knew was that she had to get as far away from Kouga as possible.

She didn't really know where she was going, just that she had to get away.

Eventually her senses came back to her and she realized that running wasn't going to do anything. Although the immense pain her legs probably had something to do with it. She didn't really know how long she had been running, maybe twenty minutes? She wasn't sure. By now she had slowed down to an almost walk, but nonetheless the pain in coursing through her body was enough to make her cringe. She panted as she leaned against the wall of an unfamiliar bank for support. She could barely feel her legs as she sank down curling up into a ball as tears started to fall down her face

It wasn't just the recent…rape… No, her life was a mess before that. Her family was dead because of her, nobody wanted her, and now this, it was too much. She never got over her family's death, how could she possibly get over this? She just shook her head and wiped her eyes, sniffling as she remembered something.

She wasn't alone.

She did still have Inuyasha. She had Sango, Miroku, and Mushin. They still loved her, right? They were better then that, right? They wouldn't care if she had sex with Kouga or not, right? She sighed as she tried to forget about it and looked around for a pay phone or something to use. She was going to call Miroku, then she was going to go home.

Except, it wasn't her home. It was just _a_ home. She didn't belong there, never did. It was Mushin's and Miroku's house, she had no right to be there. She was the reason her family was dead, and Mushin only took her in because nobody else would. She was a burden to them and she knew it. It wasn't her home and it never would be.

She blinked back the tears she could feel pricking at her eyes. It wasn't fair, what did she do to deserve this, this fate?

VVVV

"Hey girlie, what's a pretty thing like yourself doing out here alone?" She blinked and looked up, shivering under the man's steady gaze, Quickly turning away, she hugged her knees to her chest.

"No-nothing. I'm just waiting for my friend." She stammered in a quiet whisper.

The man raised an eyebrow and grinned. "A boyfriend? Come on princess, I can show you a much better time than he could." He smirked, taking a step towards her.

Kagome's eyes widened. No! no, this wouldn't happen again, it couldn't! "That, that's ok… I'll just wait here for them. It really shouldn't be long…" She trailed off, hoping, praying that the man would just leave.

But as usual, nobody seemed to have heard her prayers.

He only smirked again. "Well then darling, I'll just 'wait' here with you." He grinned getting down next to her. She cringed as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She tried to push him off—she really did—but she was too weak and he was too strong.

She felt the tears well up again and she silently prayed that somebody, anybody, would help her. She flickered her eyes across the road, searching for a familiar car of her friends or anyone else she knew. She looked down when she felt an added pressure on her shoulder, and was surprised to see the man's head leaning on her, snoring quietly. Disgusted, she tried once again to push him off her, but before she could blink his grip on her tightened. She sighed and turned her head, trying to think of something else. Like where her friends were.

Except it wasn't there fault, it was hers. And she knew it. If only she wasn't so weak, she should have just gone in the car with Sango, even if Miroku and Inuyasha were there. If she was stronger, she wouldn't have run away like she did. But now she was here, alone, except the sleeping drunk man on her. She sighed as a teardrop made its way down her cheek. No, she would be stronger than that. She had to stop crying, she had to. She sniffed and wiped her eyes before hearing a familiar voice.

"What the hell? Get the fuck off of Kagome, you bastard!

That voice… it couldn't be! She quickly turned her head in the direction the voice was coming from.

But it was true. Her knight in shining armor was here, and he was none other then Kouga.

"Huh, what? What happened? I didn't do it, I swear!" The man slurred, waking up and slowly taking in his surroundings. He didn't mind the pretty lil' lass under him, but he could do with out the man yelling, that was getting annoying.

"You heard me! Get the fuck off her!"

Kouga was absolutely seething. How dare that, that vermin touch Kagome! She obviously didn't want him on her. He was drunk, he probably couldn't comprehend anything other then what his mind wanted, which was no doubt sex. And that made him even madder. That, and Kagome's tear-stained cheeks and horror-stricken expression. He glared daggers at the man before sauntering towards the two, ripping the man off her and shoving him against the wall. He growled at the man, shouting at him, but not noticing Kagome's flinch.

"How dare you! When a woman says no, she means no! Now get your sorry ass out of here!" Kouga yelled, a small flutter of triumph as the man quickly walked off like the scum he was. Quickly remembering the reason he was there, he turned to face Kagome, the worry evident on his face. He didn't miss the flinch she made as he walked towards her, noticing that she cringed under his gaze.

"It's ok Kagome, it's me. I won't hurt you, I promise." He grinned, reaching his hand out towards her. He watched as a look of shock came across her face, but as quickly as it came, it vanished, quickly replaced by the tears.

Because that, that was when she lost it.

The tears sprung out of her eyes and tumbled down her cheeks, her body shaking with each sob as she hurriedly tried to sit up straight, getting in a position to scurry away.

Kouga frowned. He could understand her hysteria, but she wasn't this hysterical when the man was actually on her, so why was she this upset over him? He tried to shrug it off as a slow reaction time; that maybe the realization of the situation suddenly hit her full on. He put on a reassuring smile again and took a step towards her, kneeling down so he was at eye level with her.

"I swear Kagome, I won't hurt you."

Kagome was terrified. And confused. She could clearly hear what Kouga was saying, but she couldn't comprehend it. Or believe it. This was Kouga wasn't it? The same Kouga that ruined her life. The same Kouga that caused her so much pain and suffering. The same Kouga that raped her. So what was he saying? Was this some kind of sick joke? Was he making fun of her? He didn't know anymore, so she just continued doing what she does best as of late.

She cried.

And she did. She cried, and she hated herself for it. She felt so weak, why couldn't she be stronger? She frowned as Kouga got closer to her. She didn't want him there, couldn't he see that? Her mind was screaming at her to run away, but she couldn't. A part of her remembered the old Kouga, the Kouga she was friends with, and although she hated herself for it, she missed him. She missed the Kouga that would beam a warm smile down at her everyday, his protective gaze he shot down at her with those deep blue eyes. She felt a hint a of a smile crawl upon her lips as the memories flooded her mind.

Except that wasn't the Kouga she saw last night. The Kouga she saw night was a monster. But she didn't know why. She had thought he was a sweetie, but he sure proved her wrong. She shook her head, the smile quickly disappearing, as she tried to scoot away.

But then he did it.


End file.
